


Serious Business

by tsuristyle



Category: KinKi Kids, SMAP, ma - Fandom
Genre: Gen, a very serious discussion, about fanservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: So Kusanagi Tsuyoshi, Domoto Tsuyoshi, and Yonehana Tsuyoshi walk into a bar...
(Written for a rare pair prompt, February 2010.)





	

"I'm not _always_ comfortable with it," Kusanagi Tsuyoshi was saying. "But Shingo's taught me that fanservice is very important between members. Skinship and all, you know?"  
  
Across from him, Domoto Tsuyoshi nodded solemnly, his arms folded across his chest. "I've been trying tell that to Koichi for years."  
  
Yonehana Tsuyoshi stared down at his drink. He couldn't quite recall how he'd gotten here, wedged in a booth between his two similarly-named seniors and listening to what was possibly the most surreal conversation he'd ever heard. At least the drink was free.  
  
"And, casual touching and hugs are good anytime, but _kissing_ ," Kusanagi set his glass down emphatically. This was clearly serious business. " _Kissing_ has to be rationed."  
  
Domoto leaned forward a bit too eagerly. " _Exactly_. It has to be unexpected."  
  
"Right! Otherwise it loses its special meaning," Kusanagi said brightly. "For the fans," he added after a moment.  
  
"For the fans," Domoto agreed quickly. He and Kusanagi both took a sip from their glasses. Yonehana did the same, wishing he'd ordered something stronger.  
  
Kusanagi leaned forward suddenly, patting Domoto's arm and smiling widely. "This is amazing. I didn't know we had so much in common!"  
  
"We don't," Domoto replied bluntly, but he was smiling slightly, and Kusanagi appeared not to have heard him anyway. He turned to Yonehana. "What about you? Are you getting enough fanservice in your group?"  
  
Yonehana blinked under the expectant gazes of his two seniors. "Uh--" He worried about a lot of things when it came to MA, but _getting enough fanservice_ had never been one of them. Was it supposed to be? More importantly, what would happen if he said no? "Oh yeah, plenty," he said quickly, trying to erase the sudden mental image from his brain.   
  
He watched as his two seniors shared a satisfied nod, and hoped they wouldn't remember the conversation in the morning.  
  
"Now, hand-holding, on the other hand--" Kusanagi started, and Domoto nodded knowledgeably.   
  
Yonehana reached for his drink. Scratch that-- he hoped _he_ wouldn't remember in the morning.


End file.
